MicroPhony (transcript)
Bob #1: (on radio) ''Good morning, Dimmsdale! I'm Bob... Bob #2: ''(on radio) And I'm Bob, and we're Dimmsdale's radio voices of summertime fun! Bob #1: Get ready for some big waves, big sun, and biiiig fun! Wanda: What was that? Cosmo: It's the first surfboard that crashed through the window of summer. YAY! Timmy: Oh. boy! That means it's summer vacation! And best of all, my parents get two weeks off, which means... All: No Vicky for two weeks! Mr. Turner: Oh, Timmy! We've got two weeks off! Mrs. Turner: Are you ready to have your head explode from the greatest summer vacation of your ten-year-old life? Timmy: You bet. This is gonna be the greatest two weeks ever. Bob #1: (on radio) For the next two weeks, the Bob and Bob Show is brought to you by Vicky's Babysitting Service! Timmy: WHAT!? Radio: (singing) If you don't want your summer to be lame and icky, pick up the phone and call me... (Vicky: I'm Vicky!) Mr. Turner: That catchy jingle reminds me, I don't want my summer to be lame and icky. Mrs. Turner: We should pick up the phone... Mr. and Mrs. Turner: ...and call Vicky. Timmy: Why am I putting tanning oil on the house? Mrs. Turner: Because Vicky said so, and she's on the radio. Mr. Turner: Besides, don't you want a nice tan house? Vicky: Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Turner! And hello, eight bucks an hour. Timmy: I hope Chester and AJ don't get sucked into this. AJ: Man, this is gonna take all day. AJ's Father: How convenient. That's how long we'll be at the beach. Vicky: And how long I'll be babysitting you. You missed a spot, Captain Cranium. AJ: Where? Vicky: EVERYWHERE!! When you done moving that 500 pound engine block to the "backyard", make sure you move the other 500 pound engine block out here to the front yard! Chester: Why don't I get to go out and play? Mr. McBadbat: You are out, and I am playing. Just like the radio said! YEE-HAW! Mr. Turner: Hop in! Turners and Mr. McBadbat: It's a chore-free summer! Vicky: FASTER, slaves!! Cosmo: Hey, Timmy! Maybe a little music will cheer you up! (singing) If you don't want your summer to be lame and icky, pick up the phone and call me: I'm Vicky! Man, that's one catchy jingle. Timmy: THAT DOES IT! I'm not gonna let Vicky use radio to ruin the only two weeks of summer I have with my parents. Wanda: What are you going to do? Timmy: I'm gonna fight radio with radio. Okay, guys, let's make this place an awesome hi-tech radio station. Cosmo: What do I get to do? What do I get to do? Timmy: You could be the traffic-copter. Cosmo: Hey, I can see your house from here. Man, your house is tan. Timmy: Time to save summer and get Vicky off the air! And now here's Wanda with the news: Vicky's gonna kill you when she finds out what you're doing! Timmy: I already got that covered. I wish I had a magic microphone that will totally disguise my voice. (As Double T in The morning): Solid (Wanda records), Hello, Dimmsdale, It's me, Ti-Ti-- pulls out a sign that says "NOT YOUR REAL NAME" I mean Double T in the Morning and I'm not a 10 year old boy... I'm a man... A BIG STRONG MAN. And it's time to bring some love back to this summer! Vicky's henchmen (Which are kids being forced to work against their will): Vicky's Babysitting Service! Please hold! (picking up calls and ending them using Vicky's Babysitting Service) Radio: (singing) If you don't want your summer to be lame and icky, pick up the phone and call me... Vicky: I'm Vicky, haha! Ruining other people's summer vacation makes this the best summer vacation ever! Timmy: (in Vicky's radio) This is Double T telling you to Stop using Vicky's babysitting Service, and start using your summer for a family of fun! Wanda: (as a commercial programmer) The Double T in the Morning Show is brought to you by Vicky Stinks. Remember: Vicky stinks! Vicky: What adult in their right mind would listen to that big strong man's lame ad? Mr. Turner: Oh, Vicky! I've come from my money back, because Double T said you stink. Timmy (Double T's voice): Now let's get a traffic report from our Cosmo-copter. Cosmo: (as the helicopter at the skies of Dimmsdale): Well, Double T, As you can see, it seems like every parent in Dimmsdale is leaving the beach and headed home. Timmy: It's working, and now I'm gonna make sure that the parents and kids have the best Vicky-free summer of their lives. Summer plays and his parents blow a small ship to shore. AJ pulls out his contraption that controls a big ship that blows up the ship. AJ's Parents: WOOHOO!! waits for a call, the phone rings. She proceeds to reply when... Timmy (As Double T): Yes, that's what a phone would sound like if you are actually ringing at Vicky's Babysitting Service, WHICH IS NOT!! HA!! HAHAHA!!! HAHAHAH!!!! (Calendar changes from June 15 to June 19) (Chester and his dad enjoys a cup of Gas and Go, and Kwik Stop as they relax inside their mobile home] (Calendar changes from June 19 to June 22) (Vicky puts a needle through a hole toward a ship, when she sees kids riding on their scooter chanting] Kids: Yay, Double T! (Vicky angrily throws the radio at the window, but it bounces back and hits her, the impact pushes her into the bottle!) (Radio booms "Yeah, Yeah! She's gone for good!") (Timmy and his parents are surfing high at a huge wave at the beach) Timmy, Mr. and Mrs. Turner: COWABUNGA!!! Timmy: (back in the radio as Double T) And with the last few days of your parents winding down, let's go from to Cosmo-copter for a special report. Cosmo: Well, as you can see, Double T. Vicky is out of business, and her acne is acting up. Vicky: HEY! How does he know that!? (looks at Cosmo) Cosmo: And now I think I so go! And now she's chasing me and her acne is still acting up. Timmy: (to Wanda) You don't think Cosmo would be dumb enough to come straight here with Vicky following him bring, do you!? Cosmo: Actually, yes. HIDE! Vicky: YOU!!! You're Double T in the morning!?! Timmy (Double T's voice): No, I'm not. Vicky: You might have ruined my business and my summer, (In Double T's voice) but I'm gonna ruin the rest of your life. (normal voice) Hey! This microphone uses technology to make your voice deep and irresistible. Timmy: Sure, let's go with that. Vicky: Which means everyone would think (Double T's voice) I'm you. Timmy: No let's not go with that! Vicky: (continuing Double T's voice) Hello, Dimmsdale. This is Double T in the morning, saying I'm not a big strong man. I'm just twerpy Timmy Turner using a fancy microphone. I'm just a dumb 10 year old that tricked all you parents into wasting your summer on your kids. All parents are MORONS!!! Timmy: Hey, you can't say "moron" on the radio. You can only say that on TV. Vicky: I like ponies and unicorns with long eyelashes. And if you wanna tear me limb from limb, my studio is in a tree behind Timmy's house. (normal voice) And so you can't smooth talk your way out of this... Is that an angry mob approaching? Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts